<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MSA Headcanons by SocksinSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321415">MSA Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksinSpace/pseuds/SocksinSpace'>SocksinSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA Fics and Other such things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>just a bunch of headcanons, warnings for any sensitive content will be at the beginning of the chapter/chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksinSpace/pseuds/SocksinSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahaha, guess who finally got around to the promised Headcanon fic, where I talk about some of my opinions and hc about our beloved Mystery Skull Crew? This late-to-the-party guy! Whew, the latest vid was something wasn't it??? I'm glad to see Arthur lived, he's a good orange and I love him dearly. Of course that didn't show much in my fic now did it? Ha! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy reading! This may not encompass everything regardling my hc and opinions, since I'm writing this on-the-spot and haven't given myself much time to think it over. I may update it later on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA Fics and Other such things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lance (bc he's a good uncledad and he deserves more love and appreciation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headcanons:</p><p>1. Lance has raised Arthur from a young age, mainly because he just gives me dad vibes but also I NEED this soft content in my life. It lives in my brain rent free.</p><p>2. He's the middle child of a relatively successful family and was usually the outcast because he didn't want the same lifestyle his parents and siblings had. This resulted in estrangement and him having to learn most of his skills on his own without support morally emotionally or financially.</p><p>3. Due to setbacks with his life a-la unsupportive family, Lance didn't make it to college, and was kicked out of the house before he was through high school.</p><p>4. Through sheer perseverance and determination he got his high school diploma anyway, working like five part-time jobs on the side in order to fend for himself in the meantime.</p><p>5. He sometimes calls Arthur 'son' by accident (it's not really by accident but he says so anyway, because Arthur gets all flustered.)</p><p>6. His nickname for Arthur is 'Artie', 'Artarino', 'String bean', and 'Sparks'</p><p>7. Never mention the angelcake catastrophe</p><p>8. He treats all the crew like they were his own kids, allowing them to crash at his and Arthur's home whenever they wanted, and they all have spare keys. He trusts them completely.</p><p>9. Their parents always know where to go when they haven't heard from their kids in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confirmed headcanons:</p><p>1. Arthur is STRONG AS HELL and could probably kick ass if he got in a serious fight (His nervous tendencies tend to prevent that of course)</p><p>2. He is still, in some way, affected by the spirit that possessed him</p><p>Non-confirmed headcanons:</p><p>1. Sometimes he calls Lance 'dad' by accident</p><p>2. He has a photographic memory, but on top of suppressed trauma, the sudden lapse in memory regarding the cave and what exactly happened that night messed with his head really bad.</p><p>3. He and Vivi were friends before Lewis came into the picture</p><p>4. His mother almost sent him to an orphanage, but chose instead to take him to Lance, with the assumption that he'd be well cared for but still far, far away from her.</p><p>5. Arthur is multilingual. He speaks English as a first language, and Spanish, German, and Gaelic as his secondary languages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confirmed Headcanons:</p><p>1. He has more history with Shiromori than we may have thought, based on his actions (this is only sorta ? confirmed. I mean it seems pretty obvious but u never know)</p><p>2. Lewis isn't the only one with the heart thingy!!! It's a supernatural thing tm!</p><p>Unconfirmed headcanons:</p><p>1. He's magically bound to the Yukino family (I mean, I guess this is technically confirmed but some of my hcs I'm not going to make calls on until the series is finished `\(o-o)/`)</p><p>2. He was the family 'dog' for each generation, including vivi's father, but it was played off like he was, like the puppy of the previous dog. Which I mean, c'mon, even if the dog's genetics are dominate or smthing you aren't going to get an identical looking puppy from every litter that is not only the same sex as, but has the exact same appearance as its sire. But I think this idea is funny especially if you consider that nobody questions it at all.</p><p>3. Mystery would be absolutely off the shits if he was ever freed from the Yukino family, as the nature of Kitsune are as tricksters, whether benevolent or malicious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vivi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debunked Headcanons:</p><p>1. Vivi doesn't curse. While it was a fun idea to play with, vivi has joined the 'I've said fuck' club LMAO and now, honestly, the idea of her cursing like a sailor is somehow even funnier to me.</p><p>Hc:</p><p>1. Vivi has a good relationship with her parents, but her grandmother's stiff personality makes it hard to connect, even though she tries frequently.</p><p>2. Vivi takes care of those she loves in a doting fashion, but struggles to focus on herself sometimes. She's especially self-loathing in this aspect when she's under a lot of stress. Lance ends up having to talk some sense into her so she'll get some rest or eat something.</p><p>3. She gave mystery his glasses, bc she thought they were cute</p><p>4. Vivi is strong as hell, probably stronger than Lewis when he was human</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Lewis has always had anger issues, but hid them from the others. Sometimes his anger would result in people around the trio getting hurt, and it left him feeling very guilty and strained.</p><p>2. Sometimes I forget that Lewis is a doorstep baby and I Am Scared about what that might mean for his backstory. Where did he come from? Is it just a sidenote in his story? What is going on? My boy, I worry about my boy.</p><p>3. The wisps are drawn to his power, but were once individuals of their own who have been dead so long, and were so weak themselves, that they've forgotten their past lives and just cling to whoever is strongest.</p><p>4. Lewis once attempted to bring a llama home from a school trip to a ranch when he was very young.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>